1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roller type clutch mechanism for utilization in the transmission of an automobile, an agricultural machine, a construction machine, an industrial machine or the like.
2. Related Background Art
A roller type clutch mechanism, e.g. a roller type one-way clutch, used in an automatic transmission has an outer race and an inner race rotatable relative to each other, and a plurality of rollers for transmitting torque between the outer race and the inner race mesh with a cam surface provided on the raceway surface of the outer race or the inner race to thereby transmit rotational torque only in one direction. Also, the rollers are designed to be idly rotated in the opposite direction.
Generally, in the roller type clutch mechanism, a plurality of rollers are independently disposed circumferentially between the inner and outer races, and are biased in a meshing direction by discrete biasing springs.
In such prior-art structure, the respective rollers can be discretely displaced (non-synchronism) and therefore, the operation becomes unstable under a condition of strong vibration. Also, without any bearing, resistance is low to eccentricity.
Further, in a two-way roller type clutch mechanism, when during idle rotation, one of rollers meshes with a cam on the opposite side for some reason or other, the shock thereof may cause an inconvenience or damage to the clutch mechanism itself or the whole of an apparatus using the same.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a roller type clutch mechanism provided with a cage which can synchronize all rollers in their integral state and can achieve the stability of operation under a high load and strong vibration, the resistance to eccentricity, the prevention of popping and further, in the case of a two-way clutch, an improvement in the reliability of idle rotation.
To achieve the above object, a roller type clutch mechanism provided with a cage according to the present invention comprises:
an outer race;
an inner race radially spaced apart from said outer race and concentrically disposed in said outer race for relative rotation;
a plurality of rollers disposed between said outer race and said inner race for transmitting torque between said outer race and said inner race;
a spring member for biasing said rollers in one rotational direction; and
a cage disposed between said rollers to keep said rollers at substantially equal intervals, and engaged with said spring member to bias said rollers in a meshing direction.
All the rollers are integrated and synchronized as a whole and each roller, when viewed individually, can independently move by an amount corresponding to the slight gap between it and the cage. Accordingly, the stability of operation under a high load and strong vibration, the resistance to eccentricity, the prevention of popping and further, in the case of a two-way clutch, an improvement in the reliability of idle rotation.